It is well known that a wide variety of pouches have been provided for use by shoppers, travelers, businessmen and the like, but typically these prior art pouches have been provided with handles or other means whereby they can be carried relatively easily.
One form of pouch generally relevant to this invention involves the McCree U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,637 entitled "Seat Cushion Back Pack," which is a multi-mode pouch adapted for use when going to and from sporting events. The McCree pouch is formed with flaps having a plurality of pockets, with the pocket openings available to the user being oriented upwardly when his pouch is either in the back pack mode or in the mode in which it is used as a seat cushion.
Somewhat relatable to the McCree pouch is the Watson et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,108 entitled "Convertible Seat Cushion/Tote Bag for Skates," which is a combination device made up of a plurality of panels hinged together. In one mode, the second storage panel of the Watson et al device is designed to hang down in front of the bench in a dressing room, so that the pockets provided therein can hold small equipment in an organized manner.
As will become more apparent hereinafter, pouches along the lines of that taught in patents of this general type fall far short of providing the highly advantageous features of the present invention.